During the third year we wish to study: 1) Whether beta-alanine, given orally to rabbits (2 gm/kg), is able to activate the glucose-insulin-salt solution in vitro perfused corneal endothelial fluid pump. 2) Is the rabbit corneal endothelial fluid pump able to utilize an alternative energy source apart from glucose? Is it able to utilize fatty acids? 3) If the answer is affirmative, i.e., the fluid pump is able to utilize fatty acids, what is the concentration of these fatty acids in the aqueous humor?